Villains Defeat 201 - 300
201 * Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th * Dracula from The Monster Squad * Silas Sinister from Return to Halloweentown * Tom Martin/Alex Whitten from Scream * Renfield from Dracula: The Dark Prince * Shaw from Open Season: Scared Silly * Sammi Curr from Trick or Treat * Jack O'Lantern from Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween * Hugh Crain from The Haunting 202 * Omar from Ride Along * Citra from Far Cry 3 * Rido Kuran from Vampire Knight * Zanza from Xenoblade Chronicles * Twin Masters from Hero 108 * Count Nefarious Vile from Press Start * Antonio Pope from Ride Along 2 * Tord from Eddsworld: The End * Ennard from Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location * Felix from Red vs. Blue 203 * Raiden the Moon King from Kubo and the Two Strings * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from Once Upon a Time * BLU Medic from Live and Let Spy * John Blackwell from The Secret Circle * Demigra from Dragon Ball Xenoverse * The Fleshlumpeater from The BFG * Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * Captain Frye from The Rock * Blinky from Politicats 204 * Felix Faust from Constantine * Giant Squid and the Cleveland Truck Drivers from Finding Dory * Sal Marcano from Mafia III * John Silver from Treasure Planet * Denahi from Brother Bear * Hugh Neutron from Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour 205 * Emperor Nogo from Glitter Force * Iracebeth of Crims/Red Queen from Alice Through the Looking Glass * Jasper from Steven Universe * Mr. Barron from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Kaos from Skylanders: Imaginators * The Stynes from Supernatural * Kagetane Hiruko from Black Bullet * Nick Hauser from Tuff Turf * Dane from The Final * Frollo from The Secret of the Hunchback 206 * Venom from The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Stynes from Supernatural * Eldridge Slump from Turkey Hollow * Richard Buckner from Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special * The Boogeyman from Boogeyman * Frankenturkey from Bone Chillers: Frankenturkey * Violet from Kristy * Turkie from Thankskilling 3 207 * Rear Admiral Salen Kotch from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * John Wakefield from Harper's Island * Andreas from Eden * Dušan Nemec from Watch Dogs 2 * Arnold Royalton from Speed Racer * Tilkici from Battlefield 1 * The One-eyed Commander from Maoyu * Vladis Grutas from Hannibal Rising * The Death from Bad Medicine 208 * Ardyn Izunia from Final Fantasy XV * Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) from Happy Tree Friends * Bennett from Commando * Lysandre from Pokemon XYZ * Richard Bagg from National Lampoon’s Van Wilder * Evelyn Morrison from Burying the Ex * Charles “Charlie” Rakes from Lawless * McKracken from Yo-Kai Watch * Dean Charles Reardon from Van Wilder: Freshman Year 209 * Momoshiki Otsutsuki from Boruto: Naruto the Movie * The Alien from Burning Through Space 2 * Hunter from Storks * Colress and Ghetsis Harmonia from Pokemon Black and White: Adventures in Unova * Vaughn Du Clark from iZombie * Big Smoke from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Shin Godzilla from Godzilla Resurgence * Caesar from Ride to Hell: Retribution 210 * Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super * Calder from Dead Rising 4 * X.A.N.A. from Code Lyoko * Sir Lancelot from Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Don from Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure * Alistair Smythe from The Amazing Spider-Man * Angra from God Hand 211 * Gavin from Ice Age: Collision Course * Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham from Batman: The Telltale Series * Jarvis from Pokemon Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel * Lord Burroughs from Clock Tower 3 * Kieran Wilcox from Scream 212 * Lady Eboshi from Princess Mononoke * Earl Danzinger, Caleb Warrens, and Minister Edwidge Owens from The Purge: Election Year * Molluck from Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty! * Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot * Tony from Alpha and Omega 213 * Kazundo Gouda from Ghost in the Shell * Deathstroke from Nightwing: The Series * Bartholomew Bogue from The Magnificent Seven * Astra from Supergirl * Jubileus from Bayonetta * Simon Phoenix from Demolition Man * Martin Keamy from Lost * Loptr/Aesir from Bayonetta 2 * Bloody Mary from InFAMOUS 2: Festival of Blood * Vicente Cortez from Hot Pursuit * Mecha Chocolate Guy from Rise of the Mecha Chocolate Guy 214 * Gavin Magary from Pete’s Dragon * Alexia Ashford from Resident Evil Code: Veronica X * Mason Fuller from The Hunters * Dark Oak from Sonic X * Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Barusa and Froilan from Tom Little and The Magic Mirror * Gabriel “Gabe” Lowan from Beauty and the Beast * General Octavius Deckert from xXx: State of the Union 215 * Gauron from Full Metal Panic! * Dr. Bob from Klay World * Chef and Creek from Trolls * King Amphitryon from The Legend of Hercules * The Bittercold from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity * Gregory’s Father from Behind Closed Doors * Captain Grubby Beard from The Jungle Bunch 2: The Great Treasure Quest * Dr. Miles Edwards/Dredd from Max Steel 216 * Krampus from Krampus * Burgermeister Meisterburger from Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Santa Claus/Norman from A Christmas Horror Story * Scarafoni from How the Toys Saved Christmas * Max Schreck from Batman Returns * King Awgwa from The Life and Adventures of Santa * Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol * Principal Pankley from The Legend of Frosty the Snowman 217 * Silas from Transformers Prime * Controller X from Godzilla: Final Wars * Delilah Copperspoon from Dishonored 2 * Lord Marmoo from Kulipari: An Army of Frogs * Loki from Almighty Thor * Frank Nitti and Alphonse “Al” Capone from The Untouchables * Mr. Grasping from An American Tale: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Haneul Frollo from Frollo’s Cousins 218 * Garland/Chaos from Final Fantasy * Mallorie “Mal” Cobb from Inception * Chucky from Chucky Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Cullen Crisp, Sr. from Kindergarten Cop * Alpha from Men in Black: The Series * Alois Trancy from Black Butler * Freddy Krueger from Freddy Krueger Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Cruella de Vil from Once Upon a Time * Emperor Mateus from Final Fantasy II * Hugh Bathory from The Tomorrow People * Michael Myers from Halloween:Michael Myers Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Sir Claude from Blinky Bill the Movie * Liam Cullen from Beauty and the Beast * Jason Voorhees from Jason Vs Barney The Dinosaur 219 * Robert Ford from Westworld * Alexander “Alex” Conklin from The Bourne Identity * Slender Man from Slender Man Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Jack the Ripper from Assassin’s Creed Syndicate: Jack the Ripper * Queen Taramis from Conan the Destroyer * Ward Abbott from The Bourne Supremacy * Jeff the Killer from Jeff The Killer Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Reverend Increase Mather from Salem * Darkrai from Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond * Noah Vosen and Dr. Albert Hirsch from The Bourne Ultimatum 220 * Robert Dewey from Jason Bourne * Alicia Dufort from Antboy 3 * The Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III * Predator from Predator Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Boss Cass from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger * SuperMarioGlitchy3 from SMG4 Bloopers * Charles Widmore from Lost * Boss Cass from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue * Mr. Pool/Ghostface from Ghostface Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Zemus from Final Fantasy IV * Boss Cass from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan 221 * Luther from The Warriors * Dahlia from The Originals * Ari from Maximum Ride * Chaos from LEGO Dimensions ‑ Sonic The Hedgehog Level Pack * General Viggo from Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge * Velskud from Dragon Nest: Warrior’s Dawn * Leo Rand from Dead Rising: Endgame * Exdeath from Final Fantasy V 222 * Bill Williamson from Rampage 3: President Down * Brother Blood from Teen Titans * Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII * Captain James Hook from Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy * Captain Barbaros from Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure * Baron Dark from Skeleton Warriors * Shatuo from Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame * Trigon from Teen Titans * Pat-Bot 3000 and Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D The Ride! 223 * Credence Barebone and Gellert Grindelwald from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Warden Roy Carroll from Game of Silence * Dio Brando from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure * Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII * Dark Heart from Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation 224 * Anti-Pops/Malum Kranus from Regular Show * Coach Morceau "Morry" Oleander from Psychonauts * Oliver Leek from Primeval * The Anti-Chamberlain/The Shadow from The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Egg Brujo from Another Egg and a Chicken Movie * Francis Dolarhyde from Hannibal 225 * Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe Renegades * Bular from Trollhunters * Fontana from Dead Rising 4 * Kuja from Final Fantasy IX * Victoria Vinciguerra from The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * King Terak from Ewoks: Battle for Endor * Gilgamesh from Fate/Night Stay Unlimited Bladeworks * Chef Pierre from Cheetos: Chester Cheetos Goes Undercover * La Llorona from La Leyenda de la Llorona 226 * Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord * Sans from If Mario was in Undertale * The Joker from Batman Beyond * Colonel Thomas Jeffrey "Tom" Reed from Splinter Cell: Conviction * Rameses from Exodus: Gods and Kings * GLaDOS from If Mario was in Portal * Talia al Ghul from Batman: Bad Blood * Jacob from Lost * The Dragon from If Mario was in Skyrim * John Standish from Assassin’s Creed: Black Flag 227 * Eveline from Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Inori from Chaos Dragon * Angor Rot from Trollhunters * Paul Serone from Anaconda * Gloom from Inside Out * Krul Tepes from Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign * Zaheer from The Legend of Korra * Nancy from SML Movie: Jeffy's Parents! * Dr. Jack Byron and the Borneo Anacondas from Anaconda: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid 228 * Dormammu and Kaecilius from Doctor Strange * Mr. Sandman from Punch Out Wii * Maria from Witchblade * World from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Don Hedron from Dewy's Adventure 229 * Grand Moff Tarkin from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Jerome Valeska from Gotham * Hoopa-Unbound from Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages * Angelus from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Lord Harkon from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dawnguard * Lucien Castle from The Originals * Shadow Overlord from Irate Gamer * The Shark from The Shallows 230 * Entei and the Unown from Pokemon 3: the Movie * Graven from Conan * Grant Ward from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Queen Mayra from Dragon Nest 2: Throne of Elves * Marius from Underworld: Blood Wars * Mama Tattletail from Tattletail 231 * Dahlia Hawthorne from Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations * Yveltal from Pokemon Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction * Uriel from Lucifer * Shiro from Assassination Classroom * Imhotep from The Mummy: The Animated Series * Prince Malagant from First Knight * Helena Markos from Suspiria * Zombie Luigi from Super Mario: Underworld 232 * Dyst from Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess * The Barrel King from PewDiePie: Legend of Brofist * The Bread Monster from Expiration Date * Niles Van Roekel from Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects * Kyurem from Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice * Dr. K and Kilobot from Cubix 233 * Ripa 'Moramee from Halo Wars * Alan Rikkin from Assassin's Creed * Te Kā from Moana * Albert Maverick from Tiger and Bunny * Psy-Crow from Earthworm Jim * Red Genesect from Pokemon Genesect and the Legend Awakened * Atriox from Halo Wars 2 234 * Apollyon from For Honor * Professor Henry Jarrod from House of Wax * Van Kleiss from Generator Rex * Master Hand from Retarded64: Stupid Smash Bros * Jake Abernathy from Bates Motel * Mystletainn from Dream Eater Merry * Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons Ride * Odlaw from Where's Wally? * Auntie Roon from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Bo and Vincent Sinclair from House of Wax 235 * Sebastian Valet/La Bête du Gévaudan/The Beast from Teen Wolf * Arch Knight from Vanoss Gaming: The Magic Tomato * Jiaying from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Overlord from Savage Dragon * Justice from Afro Samurai * The Snow King from The Snow Queen 2: The Snow King * Sergei Vladimir from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles * Etain from Centurion * John Adams from The Conduit 2 236 * The Betrayer from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers * Dark Kahn from Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe * Esteban Bautista and Elliot Salem from Army of Two: The Devil’s Cartel * The Rival Hunter from The Hunter * Eli Morrow from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Ruolan from The Mermaid * Ahriman from Prince of Persia * General Heinz Böhm from Sniper Elite 4 * Martin Chatwin/The Beast from The Magicians * Dr. Walter Kurian from Z Nation * Count Grisham from The Scarecrow 237 * Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * HADES from Horizon Zero Dawn * The Jackal from Paradise * Edward Kelley/Yamata-no-Orochi from Nioh * Rollan from The Snow Queen 3: Fire & Ice 238 * Agandaûr from The Lord of the Rings: War in the North * Lucifer from Fallen * The Spaceman from Night Terror * Gordon Skellingbones from Lewtoons * Ganondorf from If Mario was in... Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time * Pusca from Pitfall the Lost Expedition * Scarab from Mummies Alive! * Dr. Sienna Brooks from Inferno * Galacta Knight from Kirby: Planet Robobot * Nurse Ingrid Marie Hoffel from Scream Queens 239 * Gargoyle from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * El Sueño from Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands * Luther from The Warriors * Anton Chigurh from No Country for Old Men * Jecht from Final Fantasy X * Rex Hanson from Horrible Bosses 2 * Warmaster Gorrath from Megas XLR * Senator Charles F. Meachum from Shooter 240 * Walder Frey from Game of Thrones * General James Harkness from Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Cruel Veterinarian from Courage the Cowardly Dog * Thorn from Kameo: Elements of Power * Karl Falco from James Cameron's Avatar: The Game * Eugene Black from Arby N’ the Chief * Noah the Elder from Happy Feet 241 * Yuuki Terumi from BlazBlue: Central Fiction * Albert Wesker, Dr. Alexander Roland Isaacs, and Alicia Marcus from Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Chairface Chippendale from The Tick * Bora Ra from BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Nisha from Fallout 4 DLC Nuka World * Le Chuchteur from Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos * Nox from Wakfu * Pom Pom and Lucifer from Cinderella II: Dreams Come True * Morcubus from MySims Agents * Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine from Cinderella III: A Twist in Time 242 * Inferno from Soul Edge * Akihiko Kayaba/Heathcliff from Sword Art Online * Inferno from Soulcalibur * Eben from The Secret Circle * Inferno from Soulcalibur II * Theo Raeken from Teen Wolf * Abyss from Soulcalibur III * Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons: Hit & Run * Algol from Soulcalibur IV * Professor Bagura/Buggler from Super Bomberman R * Elysium from Soulcalibur V * Chef Fujimoto from Octodad 243 * Director Orson Krennic from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Bane from Death Battle - Venom Vs. Bane * Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead * Nuckelavee Grimm from RWBY * Dan Barrows from Clock Tower * The Dealer from Hand of Fate * Ragear from Sheep & Wolves * Harold Meachum from Iron Fist * Lord Blackfrost from Bound by Flame * The Dread Doctors from Teen Wolf 244 * Tetsuo Shima from Akira * The Phantom from Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies * Athanasius/The North Wind from The Legend of the North Wind * Zevon from Descendants: Wicked World * Madison Bell from Swimfan * The Master of the Valley from The Last Guardian * Prince Sebastian LaCroix from Vampire: The Masquerade- Bloodlines * Mashtooth from Legendary Starfy * Serp from A Movie about Eggs * Athanasius/The North Wind from The Return of the North Wind 245 * Rob from The Amazing World of Gumball * Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne from Legends of Tomorrow * Chernabog from Once Upon a Time * Wild Joe from Wolves * LeChuck from Tales of Monkey Island * Frank Booth from Blue Velvet * Dark Yabu from Vexx * General Franz Vahlen from Sniper Elite III * The Forbidden Arts from The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale * Adolf Hitler from Downfall 246 * John Milton from The Devil's Advocate * Maryann Forrester from True Blood * Archon from Mass Effect: Andromeda * Mayor Cole from City of Ember * Geza Mott from Last Knights * The Shadow Lord from Final Fantasy XI * Master Xandred from Power Rangers Samurai * Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde from Split 247 * Gaius Claudius Glaber from Spartacus: Vengeance * Crowley from Alone in the Dark * Eve from Nier: Automata * Henry Dunn from Harper’s Island * Lord Embryo from CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Dr. Malcolm Betruger from Doom 3 * Dagda Mor from The Shannara Chronicles * Capital B and Dr. Quack from Yooka-Laylee * Zero Wolf from Apocalypto * Drew Marshall from True Blood * Howard Payne from Speed * Evil Syndicate from Nicktoons Unite! * It/Pennywise from Pennywise The Dancing Clown Vs Barney The Dinosaur * Guiseppe "Papa Joe" Yakavetta from The Boondock Saints 248 * January Q. Irontail from Here Comes Peter Cottontail * Squint from Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Lily Longtooth from The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town * Devan Shell from Jazz Jackrabbit * Paulie & Ernest from Yogi the Easter Bear * Devan Shell from Jazz Jackrabbit 2 * KOMPLEX from Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Remington Rashkor from Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! * January Q. Irontail and Jackie Frost from Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie 249 * Picasso from Alex Cross * The Bears from Sing * Risky Boots from Shantae: Half-Genie Hero * Crow from Def Jam Fight for NY * Dr. Zander Rice, Donald Pierce, and X-24 from Logan * Kwan from Jet Li: Rise to Honor * Winston from Air Bound * August Kuratov from Guardians 250 * Zorc Necrophades and Dark Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! * JB Markowicz/Defalt from Watch Dogs: Bad Blood * Kavaxas from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Professor Lionel Hudgens from Alone in the Dark * Peter Stegman from Class of 1984 * Lord Farquaad from Shrek 4-D * The Watchmaker from Survivor * The Demons from The Darkness * Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom * Elizabeth Dexter from Alone in the Dark II 251 * Ultron from Avengers Assemble * Whitney Frost from Agent Carter * Delphine Eraclea from Last Exile * Vice-Counsel DuPont from Equilibrium * Howard Howe from Tusk * The Dominatrix from Saints Row IV: Enter the Dominatrix * Rome from The Marine * Garrett Douglas from Teen Wolf * Grigori from Dragon's Dogma * Darth Maul from Star Wars Rebels 252 * Sgt. Bob Barnes from Platoon * The Lady from Little Nightmares * Edwin Epps from 12 Years a Slave * Jane Marke from xXx: Return of Xander Cage * Sullivan Knoth from Outlast 2 * Stuntman Mike from Death Proof * The High Priestess from Samurai Jack * Sebastian Caine from Hollow Man * Russell Edgington from True Blood * Victor from ReCore 253 * Preston Packard and Ramarak from Kong: Skull Island * Regine le Haut from Ballerina * Nancy Downs from The Craft * Kosmo The Inscrutable from Voodoo Vince * The Claw from Gun X Sword * Lord Brevon from Freedom Planet * Igor Khan from Dragon Guardians 254 * Admiral Perry from Space Dandy * Ramiel from Supernatural * Count Vile from Press Start 2 Continue * The Director from The Perfect Weapon * Phil Stanton from Central Intelligence * Does Bad Things Guy from SML Movie: The Secret Door! * Purple Eyes from Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs * Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * The Zyzaks from The Chubbchubbs * January from Prey * Ganon from Cd-I * Sigmund from Fanboy and Chum Chum 255 * Brother Blood and Deathstroke from Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Cutter from Ghost in the Shell * Damien Darhk from Arrow * Kazuo Kiriyama and Kitano from Battle Royale * Saarebas from Dragon Age: Redemption * Komari Vosa from Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Weegee from SM64: The Secret of L is Real * Nicole Hunter from James Bond 007: Blood Stone * CATS from Zero Wing * Labby from Where the Dead go to Die 256 * Countess Palatine Ingrid Von Marburg from Salem * Magor from Gormiti: Nature Unleashed * Deathborn from F-Zero GX * Kōsuke Kira from Btooom! * Elizabeth Winters from Vanquish * The Tall Man from Phantasm V: Ravager * Shelly Linker from Cooties * Albert Tesla from Criminal Case: Pacific Bay * Robbie Rotten from Lazytown * Jafar from Once Upon a Time 257 * Gaston from Beauty and the Beast * Brainiac from Injustice 2 * Aku from Samurai Jack * Salome Agrippa from True Blood * Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece * Rafael Drake from James Bond 007: Nightfire * Celeste Marie Helene Dubois from The Originals * Adolf Hitler from Sniper Elite 4 DLC: Target Fuhrer * Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons 258 * Green Goblin/Norman Osborn from Marvel Knights: Spiderman * Lord Kira from 47 Ronin * Homunculi from Don’t be Afraid of the Dark * Maj. Vic 'Deak' Deakins from Broken Arrow * Savitar/Barry Flash from The Flash * Daiju Mononobe from Eden of the East: Paradise Lost * Francis E. Francis from The Boss Baby * Scorpio from Dirty Harry * Nikolai Diavolo from James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing * K.A.R.R. from Knight Rider * John Geiger from Speed 2: Cruise Control * The Carver from The Arkn Mythos 259 * Prometheus/Simon Morrison/Adrian Chase from Arrow * Fiona/The Black Fairy from Once Upon a Time * Kathryn Monroe from Gotham * Adrian Malprave from 007: Agent Under Fire * Aida from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Santino D'Antonio from John Wick: Chapter 2 * The Joker from The Lego Batman Movie * Rhea from Supergirl * Uncle Death from Let It Die 260 * The Shaman from Gotham * Sigma from Mega Man X8 * Gorkan from Gisaku * M. Bison from Street Fighter * Bowser from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Jamie Moriarty from Elementary * Oslo from Skyland * Doctor Hess from Supernatural 261 * Qilby from Wakfu * Kazuya Mishima from Tekken * Taskmaster from Assist Me! * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken * Master Cyclonis from Storm Hawks * Reynard the Fox from The Magicians * Kazuya Mishima from Tekken 2 * The Entity from It Follows * Ogre and Heihachi Mishima from Tekken 3 262 * Adilla From Insectibles * Vayne Carudas Solidor from Final Fantasy XII * Jake Taylor from Cursed * Lord Betrayus from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Fish Mooney from Gotham * Barbara Kean from Gotham * The Riddler/Edward Nygma from Gotham 263 * Cipher from The Fate of the Furious * Black Baron from MadWorld * Linnux from Rock Dog * Clifford "Cliff" Blossom from Riverdale * David from Killer is Dead * Rodolfo from Max and Co * Lung Fu from Little Big Panda 264 * Dr. Paul Moreau from The Island of Dr. Moreau * Goldar and Rita Repulsa from Power Rangers * Barthandelus/Galenth Dysley and Orphan from Final Fantasy XIII * Non from Supergirl * Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Dr. Paul Moreau from The Island of Dr. Moreau 265 * Louie from Skins Rise Part 2 * Antanas from Lords of the Fallen * Dr. Thaddius Blakk from Slugterra: Return of the Elementals * Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty from Smurfs: The Lost Village * Deadpool from Assist Me! * Nina Cortex from Crash of the Titans * Gerard Argent from Teen Wolf 266 * Boba Fett from BOBA FETT vs STAR-LORD - Super Power Beat Down * Dr. Heinreich Volmer from A Cure for Wellness * Hedlok from Arms * Zhong from Spark: A Space Tail * Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood * Thomas Magruder from Gun * Evelyn Poole from Penny Dreadful * The Red King from Planet Hulk * Kate Argent from Teen Wolf 267 * General Erich Ludendorff and Ares from Wonder Woman * Milan Pinache and Perfect Being from Freaks of Nature * Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Nitros Oxide from Crash Team Racing * Swiper from Dora the Explorer and the Destiny Medallion * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken 4 * Diana Walter from Lights Out * Emperor Velo XXVII from Crash Nitro Kart 268 * Colonel William Tavington from The Patriot * Vortigern from King Arthur: Legend of the Sword * Toffee from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Azrail from Chaos Legion * Tao Tie Queen from The Great Wall * Lorne Malvo from Fargo * Karl Tanner from Game of Thrones * Scaramouche from Samurai Jack * Fausto Alarcón from Sicario * Wilford Warfstache from The Ned Affair- The Warfstache Saga 269 * Azuma Genkaku from Deadman Wonderland * Amy Hughes from Dead of Summer * DJ Octavio from Splatoon 2 * Mr. Leonard "Leo" Marliston from Cherry Falls * Mom Jozee from Hero’s Quest * Maxwell/William Carter from Don't Starve * Edge/H30 from Remember Me * Koto from All Hail King Julien: Exiled * Vexus from My Life as a Teenage Robot 270 * Gargos from Killer Instinct * William "Wild Bill" Wharton from The Green Mile * Jerry Dandridge from Fright Night * SCUM Lord from James Bond Jr. * Kirito Kamui from Psycho-Pass * Jinpachi Mishima from Tekken 5 * The Man from Hush * Dark Raven from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Ryker Grimborn, the Shellfire, and Viggo Grimborn from Dragons: Race to the Edge * Jonathan Krantz from Prison Break 271 * Xenomorph XX121 from Alien: Covenant * Zarkon from Voltron: Legendary Defender * Uma from Descendants 2 * Smithy from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Tamatoa from Moana * The Dark Master from Bridge to Terabithia * The Announcer's Remote Control from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL * Drazen from The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power * Dr. Stankfoot from Zevo-3 * Noumu from My Hero Academia * DoodleBob from SpongeBob SquarePants * Freakshow from Danny Phantom 272 * Marcus Licinius Crassus from Spartacus: War of the Damned * Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI * The Rider from Metallica Through the Never * Bloth from The Pirates of Dark Water * Ghadius from Klonoa * Rose Armitage from Get Out * Psy-Crow from Earthworm Jim * Slendybob from ScareTube Poop: Slendybob * The Matriarch from Aliens vs. Predator * Killer Shrimp from SML Short: Attack Of The Killer Shrimp! * Wrath-Amon from Conan the Adventurer 273 * Ego from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Ahmanet from The Mummy * The Witch from Into the Woods * Charlie Riken from Grimm * Woodes Rogers from Black Sails * The Mawgu from Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island * Willie Wumpa Cheeks from Crash: Tag Team Racing * The Spider from Limbo * Cachirula from 31 Minutes, The Movie * Rez from Gex: Enter the Gecko 274 * Azazel from Tekken 6 * Gene Khan "Temugin"/The Mandarin from Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Heavy King and Dr. Eggman from Sonic Mania * Simon Varner from Odd Thomas * Tuco Salamanca from Breaking Bad * Tom/Mr. Friendly from Lost * Eblis from The Secret World * Yuto Ijika from Twin Stars Exorcist * Doctor Doom from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * I.M. Meen from I.M. Meen 275 * Dante the Immortal from Violence Jack: Hell's Wind * The Queen from Ico * Raphael from Supernatural * Hela from Hellblade: Senua’s Sacrifice * Blind Pew from The Legends of Treasure Island * Captain Commando from Assist Me! * The High Priest from Year One * Ellman from iBoy * Joseph Gibson/Super Joe from Bionic Commando * Victor Veloci from Dino Squad * Ohanzee "Hanzee" Dent from Fargo * Dark Rabbit from Bloody Bunny the First Blood 276 * Mard Geer Tartaros from Fairy Tail * Swan from Phantom of the Paradise * The Announcer from SMASH! * Professor Poopypants from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Ghastly King from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat * Mr. Satou from Ajin: Demi Human * Ganondorf The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Arthur Ketch from Supernatural * Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood from Arrow * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken 7 277 * Lord Petyr Baelish/Littlefinger from Game of Thrones * James Marcus from Resident Evil Zero * Alexandra Reid from The Defenders * Carol Malus Dienheim from Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX * Antisepticeye and Darkiplier from Antisepticeye vs. Darkiplier * Terramon from Darkstalkers * Jack Torrance from The Shining * Lord Hazanko from Outlaw Star * Ken from SML Movie: Spoken * Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones * The Underminer from The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Regime Superman from Injustice 2 278 * Armando Salazar from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Viktor from Knack * Cookie Monster from Ronald McDonald Vs. Cookie Monster * Whispers from Sense8 * Ryan McCarthy from Never Back Down * Quinn from Into the Badlands * Charlotte Richards from Lucifer * Mama Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli from The Goonies * Fumito Nanahara from Blood-C * Xander from Knack II 279 * Doctor Babylon from Agents of Mayhem * Jennifer Blake/The Darach from Teen Wolf * Quintessa from Transformers: The Last Knight * Balthazar Bratt from Despicable Me 3 * Agamemnon from Troy * Rebel Leader from No Escape * Kokabiel from Highschool DxD * Scarecrow from Folklore * Martin Vanger from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * Emperor Geardo from Rodea the Sky Soldier * Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus from Camp Lazlo 280 * Glenn Arias from Resident Evil: Vendetta * Eden from Just Cause 3: Sky Fortress * Mia Sutton from Death Note * Octavia Paine from Martin Mystery * Amancio Malvado from From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series * Donald Harris from 28 Weeks Later * Emperor Bulblax from Pikmin * Raven Shaddock from Streets of Fire * Gargamel from The Smurfs * Xaos from Grand Brawl * One-Eye from Leafie, a Hen into the Wild * Skeleton King from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! * Titan Dweevil from Pikmin 2 281 * Norman Nordstrom/The Blind Man from Don't Breathe * Megabug from Mario Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * The Garuda from Lost Girl * Earl of Lemongrab from Adventure Time * Wilfre from Drawn to Life * Kothoga from The Relic * Kihara Amata from A Certain Magical Index II * Reinhard Heydrich from The Man in the High Castle * Sir Edgar from Ella Enchanted * Captain Planet from Don Cheadle is Captain Planet * Wilfre from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter * Robert Svane/Bobo Del Rey from Wynonna Earp * Sebastian Smythe from Glee 282 * Ultron Sigma from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Vulture/Adrian Toomes from Spider-Man: Homecoming * Daniel from Camp Camp * Calum Radmore from VT: Harry Potter and the Death Hallow Inspired Battle * Roman Navikev from Bitten * Paavo from Alter Echo * Teddy Sanders from Neighbors * Lord Darnley from Reign * Shendu from Jackie Chan Adventures * Negaduck from Darkwing Duck * Shelby from Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising 283 * Asav from Uncharted: The Lost Legacy * Izamura from Patema Inverted * The Devil from Cuphead * Plasm Wraith from Pikmin 3 * Maax from The Beastmaster * Maldark from Level Up * Arklon from Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time * Veronica Horne/Alice from The Scribbler * Drago from Jackie Chan Adventures * Victoria Leeds from Baywatch * Lord Agon and Braxus from Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus * Chip 2.6 from Mr. Meaty 284 * Grand Dad from SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION * Chucky from Cult of Chucky * Jedah Dohma from Darkstalkers 3 * Hades from Lost Girl * Lord English from Homestuck * Spirit from Stretch Panic * Emperor Spine from The Elm-Chanted Forest * Albert Simon/Roger Bacon from Shadow Hearts * King Boo from SMG4: Stupid Luigi's Mansion 285 * Jason Dean from Heathers * Nerissa from W.I.T.C.H. * Colonel Juan Ignacio Merlo From Ghost Recon Wildlands - Fallen Ghosts * The Storm King from My Little Pony: the Movie * Toc-Man/Orson from Pac-Man World * Ganon from The Legend of Zelda * Sir Topham Hatt from Shed 17 * Dr. Issac Taft from Lost Girl * Maximus I.Q. from Atomic Betty * Crazy Koopa from SM64 Bloopers: Shell Shocked 286 * Cheung Tin‑chi from Ip Man 3 * Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy from Clue * Spooky from Pac-Man World 2 * Walter Padick from The Dark Tower * Harley Johns from iZombie * The Outsider from Dishonored: Death of the Outsider * Doctor Merlot from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse * Baron Von Ghoul from Grabbed by the Ghoulies * The Devil from If Mario was in... Cuphead * Atticus Thorn from The Haunted Mansion * Big Arch from Spring Breakers 287 * Masami Eiri from Serial Experiments Lain * Colonel McCullough from War for the Planet of the Apes * Smiler from The Emoji Movie * Ra’s al Ghul from Gotham * Carl Bruner from Ghost * Kralahome from The King and I * Norma from The Walking Dead: Michonne * Julie from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Doomberg from Happy Feet Two 288 * It/Pennywise from It * Pumpkinhead from Pumpkinhead * The Flying Dutchman from The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom * Phears from Mostly Ghostly * Warwick the Warlock from Spooky Buddies * The Grand Pumpkin from Treehouse of Horror XIX * The Turducken from TURDUCKEN CHEF - JonTron * Algid Bunk from Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen King * The Summerween Trickster from Gravity Falls: Summerween * The Evil Twin from Cry Baby Lane * Johnny Bartlett and Patricia Bradley from The Frighteners * Desmond Spellman from Casper Meets Wendy 289 * Joan from The Walking Dead: A New Frontier * Dialga and Palkia from Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai * Mayor Pete Belgoody from The Toxic Avenger * Warden Samuel Norton from The Shawshank Redemption * Oscar from Colossal * Paulie Franchetti from The Darkness * Mary Lou Maloney from Prom Night III: The Last Kiss * Eddie Quist from The Howling * General Gaius from Dust: An Elysian Tail * Victor Valente from The Darkness 2 * Peter Anderson from The Walking Dead * Apocalypse Inc. Chairman/The Devil from The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie 290 * Obergruppenführer Frau Irene Engel from Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus * Sauron from Middle Earth: Shadow of War * Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's * Private Gomer Pyle from Full Metal Jacket * Mitch Conner from South Park: The Fractured But Whole * Kermit/Masked Man from If Mario was in... Assassins Creed Origins * Atka from Brother Bear 2 * Hala the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series * Obersturmbannführer Helga von Schabbs from Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * Holly Viola from You Get Me 291 * Bowser from Super Mario Odyssey * Infinite and Dr. Eggman from Sonic Forces * Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters * Dr. Oliver Thredson from American Horror Story: Asylum * Tate Langdon from American Horror Story: Murder House * Julius Caesar from Assassin's Creed: Origins * Bad Rap from Extreme Dinosaurs 292 * Hellmaster Phibrizzo from Slayers Next * Lord Garmadon from The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Lori Spengler from Happy Death Day * Maximus from The Inhumans * Aa'une the Oligarch from Chaotic * Lady Tanaka from The Punisher * Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin from Anarchy Reigns * General Magnus Kane from Princess Protection Program * Dr. Killemoff and Czar Zosta from Toxic Crusaders * Bleylock from Galactik Football 293 * Shigemura Tetsuhiro from Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale * La Sombra from Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Jackson Storm from Cars 3 * William "Bill" Rawlins III./Agent Orange from The Punisher * Olivia Godfrey from Hemlock Grove * Mr. Simon Bedlam from Get Ed * Ivan Reynolds from The Raven * Neokalus Burr from Babysitter Bloodbath 294 * Commander Arün Filitt from Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets * Klaus Adler from Iron Sky * Stefano Valentini, Theodore Wallace, and the Administrator from The Evil Within 2 * King Blue from Viewtiful Joe * Mama from Mama * Aleksander Bremovych from Atomic Blonde * Metz from Call of Duty: WWII * The Zealot from Of Orcs and Men * Mayor Percival J. Muldoon from The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature 295 * The Mind Flayer from Stranger Things * Dr. Paradigm from Street Sharks * Lord Darcia III from Wolf’s Rain * Freya from Huntsman: Winter’s War * Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash, Kara/Overgirl and Oliver/der Führer from Crisis on Earth X * The Granny from Little Nightmares - Secrets of the Maw * George Hearst from Deadwood * Bowser from Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! * Jet Black from Viewtiful Joe 2 296 * Poppy Adams from Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Neville Sinclair from The Rocketeer * Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Singe from Dragon’s Lair * Aya Tokoyogi from Strike the Blood * Megatron from Transformers: The Last Knight * Alexander Paine from A.T.O.M. * Klogg from Skullmonkeys * Alpha, Omega, and WrathNar from Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy 297 * The Impure King from Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga * Dr. Henry West from Splatterhouse * Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp * Mordroc from Dragon’s Lair 2: Time Warp * Hera from Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * Jen Abbott from Vice Principals * Norman Bates from Bates Motel * Chef Fujimoto from Octodad: Dadliest Catch 298 * Cam Henry/The Executioner from Slasher * Archibald "Archie" Cunningham from Rob Roy * Eve from Parasite Eve * Alien Warship From Crysis * Hazar and Secret Service Agent Morris from Big Game * The Centre from Justice League: The New Frontier * Pyramid from Enslaved: Odyssey to the West 299 * Cactus Pete from Albert * Blitzen from Robbie the Reindeer in Hooves of Fire * Fulton Greenway from Elf * Krad from Christmas is Here Again * Blitzen from Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe * Belladonna from An All Dogs Christmas Special * Brad Spoylt from The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas * LeFreeze from Gotta Catch Santa Claus * Ginger Peachum from Christmas in Wonderland 300 *The Prophecy from Deadskullable Trailer 9 (Ending) *Minister Miller from Between *Dante from Virtual Combat *The Espheni Queen from Falling Skies *Kiyama Harumi from A Certain Scientific Railgun *Wallace Eastman from The Son of Bigfoot *Lex Luthor from Superman: Doomsday *Spot Light from Deadskullable Trailer 10 (Ending) *The Sinnerman from Lucifer *Mundus from Devil May Cry *Violet from Poison Ivy: The New Seduction *Karen from Samurai Girl *Stirba from Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf *Skeleton Leader from Playmobil: The Secret of Skull Island *Curette from Princess Warrior *Agram from Magi-Nation *Daniel Santos from Bitten *Kayako from The Grudge 3 *The Apocalypse from Deadskullable Trailer 11 (Ending) *Aku from Samurai Jack Shadow of Aku *Ares from Wonder Woman *Sir William Gull from From Hell *Hector Sinistro and Moog Magister from Monster Allergy *Sartana of the Dead from El Tigre *Rattlesnake Jake from Rango *The Auditor from Madness Combat 10 *Masazuka from Ninja *Denner Silveiro from Deadskullable Trailer 12 (Ending) *Akira Takaoka from Assassination Classroom *Eustace Bagge from Eustace Loses a Political Debate *Yukina from Girls Bravo *Bonnie Harless from Mafia 3 DLC: Sign of the Times *Dark End and Delia from Stitch! *Shiro/Kōtarō Yanagisawa from Assassination Classroom: Graduation *Firehalfbreed52 and Kronos from Deadskullable Trailer 13: Ending *High Sparrow from Game of Thrones *Buster from Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Lt. Neil Briggs from Magnum Force *Leslie Noodman from Sanjay and Craig *Ceph from Crysis 2 *Luigifan300 and Cade Holter from Deadskullable Trailer 14- Ending *Edward "Eddie" Painter/Tooth Child from Channel Zero *Nagisa from Hell Teacher Nube: Summer Holiday of Fear! Legend of the Sea of Suspicion *Lennart Bedrager from South Park *Professor Calamitous from Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots *Cyrus Grissom/Cyrus the Virus from Con Air *Doctor Conquest from Furby Island *Selena from Supergirl *Cackletta from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Cyrus Crabb from Dinotopia *The Huntsmaster from American Dragon: Jake Long *Fox McCloud from SM64 Bloopers: Kirby Phones Home *Solaris from All-Star Superman *Milan from Power *Krona from Green Lantern: Emerald Knights *Morgan from Morgan *Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth from Luke Cage *Bowler Hat Guy from Meet the Robinsons *Leilah from Bright *Donald Trump from M.A.M.O.N.- Latinos vs. Donald Trump *Grandmaster Meio from Strider *Connor Aldridge from Mafia 3 DLC: Stones Unturned *Evil Commander Borf from Space Ace *Holden Radcliffe from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Alan Morton from Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare *X.A.N.A. from Code Lyoko: Evolution *Dr. Durand Durand/Concierge from Barbarella *Najee from Captain Phillips *Bishop of Aquila from Ladyhawke *Lieutenant Raine Bouchard from Resistance: Retribution *Bee from The Babysitter *Diodora Astaroth from Highschool DxD *Dr. Nikolai Demichev from Singularity *Cryptologist Gary from Attack of the Mothman *Bartleby from Dogma *Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge *Prince Big Whoop from SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale *Manfred Von Karma from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Professor Mortum from Max Steel *Joe from The Walking Dead *Shalba Beelzebub from Highschool DxD *Charles Lee from Assassin's Creed III *Stain from My Hero Academia *The Immortal from Wanted: Weapons of Fate *Adrian Forrester from The Crush *Alpha Ceph from Crysis 3 *Jake from Savage Streets *The Master from The Strain *Aleister from Bitten *Sinestro from Green Lantern: First Flight *Roland Cox from Jumper *Konstantin Kovar from Arrow *Victor Donovan from DOA: Dead or Alive *Valek from Vampires *The Noxious Offender from Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV *Carlton Hendricks/Captain Howdy from Strangeland *Sarge from SMG4: Area 64 *Colonel Masako from Red Faction *Eve from The Secret Agent Club *Azalea Berges from Poison Ivy: The Secret Society *Nicolette Cayman from What Happened to Monday *Eneru from One Piece *Spaghagrid from from SMG4: BENDY and the SPAGHETTI MACHINE *Victor Vivisector from Furry Force Part 3 *Sergeant Reznik from The 5th Wave *Nakabara from Ninja: Shadow of a Tear *Diva from Blood+ *Quinlan from Return to the Blue Lagoon *King Mercenare from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *The Dragon from Room on the Broom *Judy "Dorkus" Aurelius from Planet Sheen *Christina Wendall from Hemlock Grove *Mark Temple from Red vs. Blue *Norman Stansfield from Léon: The Professional *The Admin/Romeo from Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two *Carey Gold from iZombie *Buzzlina Von Beena from Maya the Bee *Charlotte “CeCe” Drake from Pretty Little Liars *Erica Raymond from Jem and the Holograms *Neil Fletcher from Australia *John Slotter from Strange Empire *The Old Lady from Slug Invasion *Jungler from Deliver Us from Evil *Baba Balaam from 3 Bahadur: The Revenge of Baba Balaam *Zach Hayden from Firehouse Dog *Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Evil Orange from Annoying Orange *Sailor John from Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Dathan from The Ten Commandments